videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria The Scarlet Ammo: Multi-Shooter
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai CD Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games NIS America |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai CD Bandai CD Revolution |genre = Shooter |released = |modes = 2 Players (Bandai Extreme version) 4 Players (Bandai CD and CD Revolution versions) |ratings = ESRB: T for Teen PEGI: 16 (CD and CD Revolution versions) PEGI: 12 (Extreme version) CERO: B (Extreme version) CERO: C (CD and CD Revolution versions) |media = }} Aria The Scarlet Ammo: Multi-Shooter is a shooting game featuring characters from both the main series and the spin-off Double A, developed by Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games and NIS America. The Bandai Extreme version is only a 2D game with pre-rendered graphics, but the Bandai CD and CD Revolution versions are in full 3D. The game's goal is to shoot the opponents until their health is drained down. In the story mode, you have more characters to go against which they are unlocked after defeating them. Gameplay It's a shooting game where you have to defeat your opponent by simply shooting them until they have been defeated, you can shoot in any direction with unique weapons layed out randomly on the stage. Each weapon consists of guns that shoot more ammo or shoot huge cannons that can wipe out the opponents health in seconds. Each character starts out with their default weapons, but can be upgraded once you get a different weapon, or collecting ammo packs that are on stage. You will never loose the weapon after getting hit, you only loose it once you are defeated on the first round. Each stage is 2-3 rounds (which can be changed in the options menu to either only 1 round or 5 rounds). The Bandai Extreme version has sprite cutscenes, while the Bandai CD and CD Revolution versions have full animated cutscenes. Playable Characters *Aria H. Kanzaki *Kinji Tohyama *Riko Mine *Shirayuki Hotogi *Reki *Akari Mamiya *Shino Sasaki *Raika Hino Unlockable Characters *Gouki Mutou (CD and CD Revolution only) *Jeanne d'Arc *Kinichi Tohyama *Hina Fuuma (CD and CD Revolution only) *Kirin Shima *Urara Takachiho *Kyouchikytou (CD and CD Revolution only) *Tooru Sayonaki (CD and CD Revolution only) *IF (Guest appearance from Hyperdimension Neptunia, CD and CD Revolution only) *Kirika Yuumura (Guest appearance from Noir (anime), CD and CD Revolution only) *Mireille Bouquet (Guest appearance from Noir (anime), CD and CD Revolution only) Trivia *"The Groove Tune" from the 1986 album Crystal by Clear is use for the menu selection. *The music "Glissade" by Dave Grusin, and Don Grusin from the album "Sticks and Stones" is use for the ending credits. *The song "Tsukanoma Yotogi Bito / Give Me Taboo" (from the album "Yuiko Tsubokura") is use for Shirayuki's House stage. Box Art Aria The Scarlet Ammo Multi-Shooter Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Box Art Aria The Scarlet Ammo Multi-Shooter Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD Box Art Aria The Scarlet Ammo Multi-Shooter Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD Revolution Box Art Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Games Category:Video Games